GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi
|name= |manufacturer= *Sean Canavan *Katherine Armonia |model number= ZGNX2-04T |developed from=*ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi *GNX-903VW Brave *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo |developed into= |variants= |namesake= *"Kusanagi" *Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣) |unit type=Prototype Mid-Range Combat Mobile suit |operators=*Katherine Armonia |known pilots= Katherine Berger |height=21.7 meters |weight=21.7 metric tons |power plant= *GN Drive Tau x 2 (Each Located in Shoulders) *GN Condenser (Located in Torso) |armaments=*"Hinentou" Reverb Katanas x 2 |system features=*Trans-Am *Twin Drive System *GN Field |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour= *Omega Force Armor *GN Composite Armor |accommodation= Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso) |affiliation= |universe= *Gundam Build Fighter |storyline= *Gundam Build Fighter |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The (AKA Kusanagi or Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣) is a variation of both the GNX-903VW Brave and the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and is the personal Gunpla of Katherine Armonia during the events of Gundam Build Fighters. Technology & Characteristics The is a Gunpla built by Gundam build fighter Katherine Armonia, The Like the ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi This unit is based off of is based on the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and GNX-903VW Brave that appears in Mobile Suit: Gundam 00 during Season 2 and the Movie Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-'''. Though the Izanagi Ahead's versatility grant it high performance, the potential of the Gundams lies in their specialization which means this unit is made to be a "Anti-Gundam" Unit during deployment. Fusing weaponry from both the Susanowo & Ahead Sakigake plus a extra pair of katana from the Ifrit's spare repair parts this unit is made to tear apart enemies using a combo of weaponry. This is also the only known non-gundam to ever carry the Twin Drive system. Armaments *"Hinentou" Reverb Katanas''' :The primary weapon of the Ahead Izanagi, this unit is installed with two unique katana weapons, both stored in sheaths on the left side of the back. These katanas are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These "Reverb Katanas" are built with heat rod technology, allowing them to melt and slash through most armors without worry for anti-beam defenses. Should the blades be unable to cut the opponent for whatever reason, the blades are installed with energy generators. The energy is released through the sharp end of the blade at the point of impact at an irregular wavelength, designed to disrupt both physical and energy-based defenses by disrupting and nullifying them, allowing for a follow-up attack. System Features *'Twin Drive System' :Similar to 00 Gundam, this gundam also carries a Twin Drive System. The theory is that if two GN Drive Tau performed GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle generation. This technology implements a mathematical formula of - output of a single drive to the power of number of drives synchronized. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the suit itself focus it's extra GN particles instead into the thrusters mostly due to the fact it might overheat the system if over used. *'GN Field' :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit for a briefly amount of time. *'Tran-Am System' :When Trans-Am is activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive Tau operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. Suits executing Trans-Am leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the MS-shaped GN particles. From this, it is speculated that suits equipped with Trans-Am system have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. :During battle it shown Sean is able to use this trick twice during battle if used for a third time, he stated that one of the GN Drives might overloading the GN Drive Tau and potentially causing the drive to self-destruct damaging it badly using the GN Condenser to keep the GN Taus from exploding due to the amount of pressure made by Tran-Am. Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Anti-Gundam Mobile Suit Category:Build Fighters Category:Unoservix